The overall purpose of the University of Alabama at Birmingham's application as a NEXT site is to establish the infrastructure and expertise to aid the clinical neuroscience investigators into translating laboratory-based findings into clinical protocols. The Specific Aims for this Core are: 1) to provide for optimal support investigators to undertake clinical research involving patients with diseases or disorders of the nervous system;2) to provide patients with neurological diseases and disorders as well as referring physicians access to clinical research treatments;and 3) to facilitate the introduction of protocols derived from the translational research of the NIH, industrial partners, or academic centers into a national cooperative consortium of neuroscience clinical centers. The NEXT site at UAB will be directed by Dr. L. Burton Nabors and Dr. Khurram Bashir, whom will provide overall leadership and administration of the NEXT site and will oversee its interactions with the Clinical Coordinating Center and Data Coordinating Center. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Not included in the application.